


Out of the Cold

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2018 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Attraction, Bela Is A Bitch, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Cat, Chance Meeting, Chief of Police Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Fluff, Hero Dean, M/M, Minor Bela Talbot/Dean Winchester, Officer Donna Hanscum, Officer Jody Mills, Property Damage, Veterinarian Castiel, break in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: When Dean finds a cat in the middle of the street on a freezing winter night, he collects it, bringing it back to his car to warm up before he tries to find its owner.  Taking the cat home leads to a meeting that will change his life, but he'll also be doing his own fair share of changing lives.  He'd have never guessed that rescuing a cat could make such a difference, but he's very glad that it did.





	Out of the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Day 25. I do hope you enjoy it. It's my younger daughter's birthday, so we're going to enjoy dinner in a few. Have a great night everyone!

Day 25- Blind

“Oh, shit!” Dean slammed on the brakes, skidding to a hard stop, fishtailing only slightly on the snow covered street. In the seat next to him his girlfriend jerked forward at the same time he did. She grunted as she was pushed back into her seat.

“Why the hell did you stop like that?!” She shouted. He looked at her in annoyance.

“There’s a cat! It’s in the road!”

She looked at him, the irritation she felt blazing in her eyes as she rubbed her neck. “So what? It’s just a cat!” She rubbed at her neck. “Great, I’m going to have a mark from the seatbelt because of you!” She punched his arm angrily.

He clenched the steering wheel tighter and tried to breathe through his urge to forcibly kick her out of his car. This relationship wasn’t benefiting anyone but her. She wanted arm candy, not the kind of relationship he wanted. He wasn’t sure it had ever been good for him in the first place, and with increasing frequency she was becoming abusive. No one deserved what she put him through, and he wasn’t going to tolerate it any longer. The snow outside was really starting to come down. He could still see the cat, sitting in the street, crouching down. It wasn’t dead, he could see its ears moving. The poor thing had to be freezing in this weather. Next to him, Bela dug her nails into his arm before slapping it. Even through his suit jacket and dress shirt he could feel where her long nails had dug in. 

“Drive, you idiot!” She snapped. He put the car in park and turned to face her.

“You know what? I’m done. Get out.”

She gawked at him, her red lips hanging open in shock. “What?”

“I said get out!”

She continued sitting there in disbelief, so he unbuckled her belt and leaned over to open the passenger door.

“Are you deaf? I told you to get out of my car,”

When she went to slap him, he caught her hand and pushed it away hard enough to make it clear he wasn’t going to tolerate her abuse any more.

“Don’t ever touch me again,” He growled.

“You want me to get out? Where are we?” She looked around at the night outside as though she was frightened. It was a lie. Sharks weren’t scared of the dark, and that’s all she was.

“About a mile from your place. I’m pretty sure you can walk,” He didn’t care that he was being condescending. She was a bitch and she deserved being made to walk.

“It’s cold out! It’s snowing, Dean! I’m in stilettos!” She was in a dress that barely covered her ass and a thin jacket too, but he wasn’t the one that had been too focused on looking sexy tonight to think about the elements. She’d counted on his warm car, and him to do as she pleased. He wished he hadn’t brought her with to award ceremony and party tonight. His coworkers would be glad to know that he was never bringing her to another function again.

“I won’t tell you again to get out.”

She let out a screech that had his ears ringing, but he refused to give in and cater to what she wanted. Not anymore. When she realized he wasn’t going to drive her home, she slapped the seat and screamed in anger. God, she could act just like a petulant child when she wanted to! Finally, with one last icy glare, she got out. He reached over to close her door and lock it so she couldn’t get back in. With a sense of satisfaction, he watched her start walking. Her phone was to her ear and he figured she was probably calling one of her equally snobby friends to come get her. It was her problem, not his. He waited until she turned the corner before he backed up and parked the car so he wasn’t in the middle of the street anymore. The cat was still sitting there, so after putting his coat on, he got out and went around to his trunk to get out the throw blanket he kept in there. 

“Hey, Kitty, it’s not safe to be sitting out here, it’s too cold,” He spoke softly as he approached the cat. It meowed loudly as he crouched down next to it. The fact that it didn’t run off had surprised him, until he shined the light from his phone on it. That’s why it wasn’t running, the poor thing had no eyes! 

“Oh, you really don’t belong out here, Precious, come here,” He cooed as he carefully draped the throw blanket around it and scooped it up. It meowed pathetically and he could feel the way it was trembling. He carried the cat back to his car and slid back in. After starting it, he cranked up the heater. The poor cat was half frozen, and there was still snow in its long fur. He scratched it behind its ear and it meowed again. As he pet down the cat’s back, he realized it was wearing a collar. He felt for a tag and was glad to find one. A check of the address told him this poor creature lived one block over.

“How about I take you home, huh? I bet your mommy or daddy are missing you right now,”

He pulled out of the parking spot and put the car in drive. Keeping a hand on the cat so it didn’t fall off the seat, he made the drive to the block the cat lived on. The addresses were hard to see through the thickly falling snow, but he found it by default after he passed the house up and spotted the one next to it. Backing up, he pulled into the driveway and put the car in park again. He wrapped the cat up in the blanket and got out.

The house was nice, a colonial style that looked quaint with all the snow. There were Christmas lights up, but he could barely see them through the white powder that was falling heavily. A motion detector caught his movement as he climbed the stairs and a floodlight lit his way up to the front door. He rang the bell and stood back to wait.

It was a minute before the door was opening and he came face to face with a very attractive man. 

“Yes?”

“I believe this belongs to you,” Dean pulled the edge of the blanket back and the cat meowed loudly. 

“Oh! Rosie!” The man sobbed and accepted the cat, blanket and all. He buried his face against the cat’s fur for a second before he stepped back and motioned for Dean to come inside.

Dean stepped inside the house and immediately looked around in dismay.

“What happened here?”

“Someone broke in last night, robbed me, but they tore my house up. Rosie escaped and I’ve been worried sick! Where did you find her?” The man asked as he closed the door.

“She was a block over, sitting in the middle of the street. I almost hit her. I parked and got out to see if she was ok, but she clearly wasn’t. She was freezing, so I scooped her up, wrapped her in the blanket and warmed her up a bit in my car before I drove her home,” Dean frowned at the shattered lamps, the shredded couch cushions, the busted television.

“Thank you, I was so scared someone would hit her. Rosie was found as a kitten, so sick she was on death’s door. She had pneumonia, her eyes were so badly infected and she was nearly sucked dry by fleas, so the prognosis that she might survive was very slim. But she did. We couldn’t get her eyes to clear up though, the infection was too bad, so I removed them. She doesn’t miss them, she gets around just fine, but my back door was left wide open, and I couldn’t find her anywhere, so I knew she had to have gotten out,” 

“You’re a vet?” Dean asked. The man nodded and offered his hand.

“Cas Novak.”

Dean shook it firmly. “Dean Winchester. I’m the chief of police here,” He looked around again. Holes bad been punched in the walls and everything on the walls had been torn off so violently that even the nails had been ripped out. The picture frames had been shattered, the art work shredded. “Cas, did the officers that responded tell you this was a robbery?”

Cas looked around. “Yes, they did,”

Dean’s jaw clenched for the second time tonight. Sheer incompetence. He’d have to check and see who had been on call to come last night.

“I hate to break it to you, Cas, but this wasn’t a robbery. This is a hate crime. Whoever did this, they know you, and they were really pissed. Was anything actually stolen?”

“My laptop, a couple of watches; I’m still trying to figure out if anything else is missing. You’re really the chief?” Dean pulled out his wallet and flipped it open, revealing his badge.

“Yes, and I’ll be checking the reports that come across my desk to see who the officers were that handled this investigation, because this was handled wrong. Is there anyone you know of that could have done this?” 

Cas snuggled his cat closer. “Yes, my ex-boyfriend. He is such an asshole!”

Dean put his wallet back and pulled out a pad and a pen. Even if this was his wool dress coat, he always carried a pad.

“One of your officers was rather rude to me when I suggested it could be my ex. As soon as he heard “ex-boyfriend”, suddenly he was dismissing everything I was saying. He said it was a robbery, and that was that. I don’t think he took anything I said seriously, and they looked around for maybe ten minutes before he said this was a robbery and they were leaving,”

Dean looked up from his pad. “Did you get his name?”

Cas thought for a moment as he tried to remember the name. “Davidson. Officer Davidson.”

Dean sighed. He knew it would be Davidson. This was a write up. He was sick of that prick.

“I’m sorry, he’s been a thorn in my side for a while now. I’ll take care of it. In the meantime, I’m getting a different team out here to check things over. Mind if I take a look around first?” He pulled his phone out and made the call. When he was finished, he looked up at Cas who nodded emphatically.

“Please. If you can find evidence that he actually did it, I will be so very grateful,” 

Dean moved around the living room slowly, his eyes logging every bit of damage he could see. The shelves on either side of the entertainment center had been busted out, all of the movies and books having been spilled onto the floor. The couch was trashed, every cushion and the back had been sliced open. Pictures that had hung on the walls had not only been ripped off, they’d been torn apart as well. He checked a hole in one of the walls.

“This was done with something large and heavy. The pattern of the hole leads me to believe it was with a sledgehammer. Thieves don’t come into a house and destroy everything in sight before busting the walls, not when the neighbors might hear and call the police on them,” He walked over to TV and leaned down to look at the pattern in the broken glass. 

“It’s the same pattern here, in the center, and there are marks on the shelves too that are similar. If this were a robbery, there wouldn’t be this much damage, and this TV would have been taken. It’s newer. Busting it up just doesn’t coincide with a robbery,”

“That’s what I said too, but your officer said I didn’t know what I was talking about,” 

Dean turned back around to face him. The vet really was very attractive.

“Is the damage throughout the house?”

“Yes, every room, even the bathrooms.” Cas lamented.

“Alright, why don’t you show me around?”

He walked Dean from room to room, and the chief took copious notes as he went.

“You’re dressed up,” Cas was making his own observations.

“Oh, yeah. I just came from an award ceremony. For the record, Davidson wasn’t getting one,”

Cas smiled. “Good. It was a fancy ceremony?”

Dean looked down at his suit. “No, but our Christmas party was tonight too,”

“Oh, that must have been nice,” Cas said, and Dean could tell he was being genuine. Not like freaking Bela.

“It could have been better. Ended on a more positive note than it started,” Dean used his pen to pick up a torn tee shirt on the bedroom floor. Underneath it was a footprint.

“Did they see this last night?”

“No, I don’t believe so,” Cas was across the room, righting a metal dog cage. He slid the cat into it, minus the blanket. He tucked a fluffy bed into it, and the cat climbed in and laid down. After closing the door so Rosie would be secured out of the way, he walked over to where Dean was standing.

“Do you have any shoes with this tread?” 

Cas went to his closet and fished out four different pairs. “These are all I have, plus the ones on my feet, but I can tell you right now, that is not the tread for those.”

Dean did a quick check, even measuring one of the shoes against the print on the floor. The print was bigger. He laid the torn shirt down next to the print to mark it. 

“I’ll need a name for this ex. How long ago was the breakup? I’m guessing it wasn’t amicable,”

“No, it most definitely was not. I made no less than six calls over the course of two years because for the first year, he tried to use me as his personal punching bag. Last year, he kept showing up, picking fights and busting up my yard,” Cas replied.

“Shit, sounds like what I just got out of,” Dean huffed as he investigated the broken mirror in the master bath. There was blood. The guy probably couldn’t get the leverage with the sledgehammer, so he’d punched it. He made a note on his pad.

“It’s awful, being on the receiving end of someone else’s anger, isn’t it?”

“You’d think my ex would have thought hard about exactly who she was screaming at and hitting, but she didn’t. I put an end to her abuse tonight. She was rude all night, but the ride home? I stopped so I didn’t hit the cat and she launched into a verbal assault, then started hitting me. I’m expecting her to cry wolf to our town lawyer, Naomi, but she’s up a creek because I have two cameras, with audio in my car that show her verbally and physically assaulting me. I installed them when she started her crap a few months back. About a month after I started dating her. She was…unpleasant. I don’t even know why I put up with her for three months. It wasn’t serious, and no way was it ever going to be, not with her attitude,”

“Where is she, out in your car? Unpleasant or not, it’s cold out there. You should bring her inside to wait,” Cas started for the bedroom door but Dean stopped him.

“No. After she hit me, I told her to get out and walk. I’m sure she called one of her friends, she was already on her phone as soon as I closed the door behind her,”

“Oh, alright. I just, I didn’t want anyone to have to be stuck out in that cold, but if she was assaulting you, then I suppose I don’t really care if she was in your car freezing,”

Dean chuckled. He hoped her toes had froze while she’d waited for her ride. Downstairs the doorbell rang.

“That’s my people. I’ll let them in. Try not to touch anything,”

Cas nodded and followed him back downstairs. Dean opened the door to see two of his best standing there. Officer Mills and Officer Hanscum were both shivering and looking like human popsicles.

‘Come on, I’ve done a preliminary walk through. I found blood in the master bath and a footprint in the master bedroom,”

“This is the robbery Davidson and Walker responded to last night,” Officer Hanscum said as she looked around. “This is not a robbery,”

“That’s the same thing I said,” Dean pointed to the hole in the wall. “Davidson had a problem when the victim said he suspected his ex-boyfriend of doing this. Now that you’re telling me Walker was the other officer, I know why this was dismissed as a robbery,” He squinted, irritated and threw his hands up in the air. “Why were those two put together? I told Shepherd specifically not to let them patrol together. We’re having a meeting in the morning!” He snapped angrily.

“Sounds good, Chief,” Mills started for the stairs. “We’ll do an actual investigation, you can count on us,”

“Where’s Bela?” Officer Hanscum asked. Dean could hear the distaste in her voice.

“She…had an attitude problem, so I told her to walk home,” 

She stared at him for a moment before breaking out in a mischievous smile.

“I saw those strappy heels she was wearing, and that short dress. The way she was talking to you earlier, she deserved it. Tell me you’re done with women,”

“Oh yeah, no more. I’ve struck out twice now. Not even sure why I decided to try again after the last time. I don’t even like women that much,” He grimaced. 

“Temporary insanity?” Cas suggested. Dean chuckled.

“Maybe. Stay on focus,” He told Hanscum. “You’re on a call, don’t worry about my dating life right now. Later on, you can insult her all you want. Right now, I want evidence gathered and the ex tracked down and put in custody. Dean turned back to Cas. “Give Donna here the ex’s name, his last known address, and any other information you have on him.”

Cas started telling her the information while Dean went upstairs to check on Mills.

“I measured, took pictures, and then lifted the print. I swabbed the mirror, but I’m not sure there was enough blood to get a DNA on it. There was more in the sink, so I think we need to get tools and remove the pipe under the sink,” She told him.

“Good, I’ll see if the homeowner has a toolkit,” He went in search of Cas and found him in the living room, arms crossed, quietly watching Donna work.

“Cas,”

The man dropped his arms and turned to look at him. “Yes?”

“Do you have a tool kit?”

“Yes, it’s under the kitchen sink,” Cas went to retrieve it. He handed it over. “May I ask why you need it?”

“Do you have a wrench in here?” Dean asked as he started climbing the stairs.

“Yes, several, actually,” He followed Dean back upstairs and watched as he set the tool box on the bed and began fishing through it.

“Have you run the bathroom tap since yesterday?”

“No. I was so upset last night, and I didn’t feel safe, so I went to stay with my brother. The only reason I’m back here tonight is that I was searching for Rosie. She wouldn’t have run on her own, she’s terrified of the outside. That means he took her outside and dumped her, probably hoping she’d die in the cold,” He was angry about that. 

“He sounds like a real piece of work. I’m glad I found her,” Dean pulled a wrench out. “What we’re going to do is remove the pipe under your sink. Whoever broke in, they punched the mirror and left behind blood evidence. Sergeant Mills is going to enter the pipe into evidence since there is blood in the sink. We’re hoping more might have pooled in the pipe. If it did, we’ll get a better sample that way.”

“Oh, certainly, take whatever you need,” Cas waved towards the bathroom. “I’m just happy you’re taking this seriously,”

The next two hours were spent combing over the house. Dean brought in two more officers and once all the evidence had been collected, he sent the second set of responders out to check and see if the ex was in the area. In the morning he would be putting out a warrant if they couldn’t find him. It was near midnight by the time Mills and Hanscum left. Dean was beat, his feet hurt from his dress shoes and he was ready to go home, put on sweats and go to bed. 

“So, do you have someone that can come in and fix all this?” He asked from his seat on the couch. He didn’t even care that pieces of the leather were poking him in the backs of his thighs. It was better than standing on his feet.

“No, not really. I suppose I’ll start cleaning up in the morning, but not until after I replace the broken lock on the back door. I have to keep the cabinet in the mud room up against the door because the entire frame is busted. He cost me thousands. I’m furious. Can I sue? I want to sue,” Cas was standing by the smashed television with his arms crossed again.

“Davidson, or your ex?” Dean asked.

“Both, if possible,” 

Dean reached into his inner pocket and pulled out his wallet. He fished a business card out.

“This is my brother. He’s a lawyer. Tell him I sent you and he’ll cut his rates down. He can tell you what your options are. We might not have the biggest police department, this is a small town after all, but we’re efficient and thorough. We’ll do everything possible to find the person that did this and bring them to justice,” He passed the card over and Cas took it, reading the information.

“He’s based out of Kansas City? Will he come out here?”

“He will for me,” Dean replied.

“Thank you, for everything, really. I appreciate your dedication and hard work, but I also thank you for bringing Rosie back. I’ll stay here tonight so I don’t have to drag her back out into the cold to bring her to my brother’s. It will be too disorienting for her. She has the layout here memorized. I need to get all of the glass cleaned up before I let her walk around. I’m going to have to have my partners cover my appointments tomorrow just so I can start cleaning this mess up,” 

“Well, I can help with some of the repairs. I did carpentry and dry walling with my dad when I was in high school, and I still do some with him when he needs extra help. I’ll bring him in to help as well. We’ll get your door fixed, your counters and your walls. You just cover the materials. Then, all you’ll have to do is paint. Oh, and choose your new countertops. I still can’t believe he took a sledgehammer to your granite countertops. Your kitchen is amazing and those must have been beautiful before this,”

“Are you sure? You’ll help me fix this place up?”

“Yeah. We’re a small community here, everyone pretty much knows everyone, and we band together to help one another. What you need to do first is call your insurance company. Get someone out here tomorrow morning. Come down to the station and get a copy of the report, for your own records, but also for your insurance claim. Take your pictures, don’t count on just the ones we took, and let them take all of theirs before you start cleaning things up. Let them know everything that was stolen as well,”

He looked over at Cas as the man lowered himself down onto the seat beside him. “I’m guessing you’re the new vet, working with Frank and Benjamin,” Something the vet had said earlier suddenly came to mind and his expression turned stormy. “Are you saying you called our precinct to report his assaults on you and the harassment?”

“Oh, no. I was living in Salem Illinois, which is where I met him. I reported him over and over, but they just kept dismissing me. I had a restraining order, but I need a new one. I moved here to get away from him, but apparently I didn’t get far enough away,” Cas sighed and slumped down in his seat. 

“Well, as I said before, Naomi is our local lawyer. She can help you get an updated restraining order, but I wouldn’t go through her for much else. My brother is familiar with local and state laws, and he’s dogged in taking care of his clients. You’ll be in good hands if you want to sue.”

Cas nodded. “I’ll call him in the morning,” He looked over at Dean. “I’m sorry your relationship ended tonight,”

Dean pursed his lips for a moment before looking at him. “I’m not. It should have ended after the first date. I only went out with her because my friend set us up. Like Donna said earlier, it was a moment of insanity. I was lonely, my ex-boyfriend had just dumped me, and she seemed nice. She turned out not to be,”

“Does this town have a large number of LGBT people?” Cas asked.

“I don’t know. Mills and Hanscum both are, I am, and I can think of maybe six or seven others, including my ex. For the most part, people here are accepting. Like anywhere though, there are assholes. Davidson and Walker are mine. I have the budget for six officers, but crime here is so low, I don’t need six. I think I’m going to convince those two to take jobs down in Kansas City. I don’t want them here,”

“I do hope they leave, they give police a bad name. I doubted the police force last night, dealing with them. You’ve renewed my faith though,” He leaned in a bit. “You look very handsome tonight. Can I say that? That you look nice in your suit?”

Dean chuckled as he nodded. “Yeah, we’re off the clock. Besides, there’s nothing to stop you from saying it. It’s my officers that I wanted to keep their minds focused on work, and not my social life,”

“Well, I know Rosie is glad she met you tonight. I am as well. My poor blind cat, she’s fifteen, which I’m sure you didn’t know. I was in tears last night as I tore the house apart looking for her. I’ll do an exam on her before I turn in tonight. Do you have any pets?”

“Currently, I have chickens, ducks and horses. Benjamin has been taking care of any ailments they have for years now. She comes out to my farm when the need arises. It’s not fun trying to catch a sick duck to drag it down to the clinic, and I’m sure as hell not dragging a horse down there. You’re going to replace Frank, right? You’re learning the ropes so when he retires, you’ll be working with Benjamin?”

“Exactly. I’ve only been here a few months, and I’m still learning who has farms with animals, and what issues those animals have had. I mostly work at the clinic, with domestic and exotic pets. I could take a look at your horses, you know, if they got sick, or need deworming or anything, really,” He was still leaning close, his hand resting on the torn cushion between them. Dean was struck again by just how handsome he was. He read people for a living, and he knew Cas was attracted to him.

“I’ll let you know. If Benjamin is the one updating you, I have a farm down two twenty north. I have three horses. Jubilee is the one I call the clinic about the most. She’s thirty and I’ve been having problems keeping weight on her. I’ll be calling in the spring, most likely. Benjamin was just out in November, so Jubilee is good for now. My barn is heated and she’s getting plenty of hay. I’m supplementing with pellets during the winter months. That’s what I was told to do years ago when she started having problems. There’s ten acres, of which five are grass for the horses. I rotate them from field to field so they don’t kill the grass, but come winter, Jubilee goes in the barn. The other two have a covered shelter and access to the barn if they get too cold. Did you really want to ask me about my horses though? Or did you want to ask me out?”

Cas blushed and looked so shy all of a sudden. “It…well, yes I would, actually. I just wasn’t sure if you were interested. You did just break up with your girlfriend,”

“I’m not upset about breaking it off with her. That was three months of hell, and I don’t have to put up with that anymore. If you think you can handle a date with the police chief, then I’m definitely interested. How about dinner at my place tomorrow night? I’ll be home by six. Be at my place at seven?”

“I’d like that. I can bring…beer?” 

“That works. I’ll make burgers and we can sit and talk. I have a fireplace, it’s nice and toasty in the winter,” Dean replied. 

“Sounds good for cuddling and drinking hot cocoa,” Cas had somehow shifted closer, and Dean could see just how blue his eyes were. He could also see how exhausted the man was.

“It is. We’ll see how tomorrow night goes and if you want to see me again, then we’ll work towards the cuddling and hot cocoa. I like you, and I want you to like me too, but in an environment that isn’t a crime scene, and where I’m not in my cop head space. I would make a pie for dessert, but I won’t really have the time, so I might stop at Wilson’s Bakery for one. They’re not as good as the ones I make, but they’re still pretty good,” He got to his feet, wincing at how his back ached and how his arm hurt where Bela had dug her nails in earlier. Fucking bitch.

“I completely understand. Give me your phone and I’ll put my number in. Then you can text me your address,” Cas held his hand out as he too stood up, and Dean pulled it from his pocket to give to him. He added his number and then called himself so he’d have Dean’s number too.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then. I need my beauty sleep, so I’m heading home before this storm gets any worse. Goodnight Cas. I’m glad I was able to get Rosie back to you, and I’m glad I got the chance to meet you,”

“I’m glad you took me seriously, but you already know how grateful I am for bringing Rosie back. I’m also happy I got to meet you. I’m looking forward to our date. Drive safe,” He leaned against the door frame and watched Dean wade through the snow to get to his car. When it started up and the wipers began clearing the snow away, he closed the door and leaned back against it. He looked around at all of the mess and felt overwhelmed. The insurance company had better pay out for this. Looking down at the glass that littered the floor, he worried about Rosie possibly getting cut. Once he was actually able to start cleaning up, he’d just have to take it one room at a time. First though, he needed to put a litter pan in the crate for Rosie and make sure she was really ok. This had been a long night, but it had ended on a positive note. He decided that he would make a pie for tomorrow night, so Dean didn’t have to buy one he didn’t really like. This was his first date since arriving in town, and he couldn’t imagine a nicer or more attractive man to ask out. He was really looking forward to it, and hopefully, there would be many more after. 

As he headed upstairs, he thought about his ex. He was going to be in for a rude awakening once they tracked him down and arrested him. There would hopefully be no more torment after this. That was the thought that brought him peace as he crawled into bed that night. It was finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. We're down to the last four after this. I'm going to be sad to see these end!


End file.
